One Love and One Enemy
by howlsgurl1
Summary: Does Sasuke really love Sakura of course he does but does Naruto know what they have done to each other and is Naruto their number one prioity or is he out to get revenge on sasuke?
1. True loves first kiss

**One Love and One Enemy **

**Chapter one: My True Love's First Kiss **

On a nice, cold night like any winter night sakura was sitting out underneath a sakura tree out in front of kakashi's house, while all of the others were inside laughing at all of naruto's jokes.

Sakura was outside thinking of how she was going to tell sasuke that she loved him, saying thing in her mind like "hey sasuke what's up oh and I forgot to tell you that I like you is that all right?"

Sakura though a rock and thought that had to be the most stupid idea ever. But as sakura was beginning to throw another she sighed and said, "Only if sasuke knew…." Sakura was interrupted by a voice that only a girl would love "Only if I knew what?"

She turned around and saw sasuke and started to tense up. Sasuke came and took a sit right next to Sakura and asked her again. Sakura tensed up even more and said in a curious way "oh nothing?"

Sakura looked down at the sparkling water from the river and sighed once more. Sasuke slowly brushed her hair away and kissed Sakura's cheek.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked her self "why does he like a girl like me anyways. Then Sasuke kissed Sakura once more but, this time on the lips Sakura slowly but, gently went on with it. Sakura was surprised at how deep into the kiss they were.

But Sakura couldn't be dreaming. Sasuke put his arm on Sakura's thigh and every time Sakura would raise it higher and higher. Their lips were barely touching when Sasuke said, "Wanna go to my place?"

Sakura was now the happiest girl alive at that moment Sakura shakes her head and they slowly got up and was walking to the gate of kakashi's house when Naruto runs out the door.

Naruto screams "where in the hell do you two think your going?" Naruto starts to running at sasuke and kakashi comes out and says "naruto get you're fuckin gay ass in this house" Naruto turns around and stomps back.

Sasuke and Sakura start walking to sasuke's house, on the way over they start telling whispers in each others ears and what sasuke is going to do to Saukra when they get there. So they get there and sakura says she has to take a shower first.

While Sakura does that Sasuke takes of his clothes and opens up the bathroom door. The door creaks but Sakura doesn't hear a thing. Sasuke could hear Sakura humming a love song while she washes her soft skin.

Sasuke gets into the shower and picks Sakura up. Sakura looks at Sasuke and Sakura knows that Sasuke loves her, so sakura starts to give Sasuke pushes while she's in his arms.

Sasuke puts Sakura on the wall and starts to hump her, Sakura moans and Sasuke starts to do it harder and harder. Sakura screams and moans at Sasuke while the water pours on his back. Sasuke starts eating Sakura out and it feels so good Sakura moans. But, Sasuke stops and turns off the shower.

Please comment more chapters coming soon!!


	2. What's Next?

**Chapter two: What's next?**

After Sasuke gets out of the shower and walks into the next room, Sakura started to cry. Sakura was saying things in her head like "Sasuke just used me". Sakura slowly stepped out of the shower and wiped her tears of her face.

Sakura was putting on her clothes when Sasuke walk in and says "Were are you going babe?" Sakura turns around quickly and falls while trying to put on her clothes. Sakura was surprised and quickly answered "Home, why do you wanna know you don't love me!"

Sasuke walks up to Sakura and picks her up and gently puts and Sakura on the bed. Sakura stares at Sasuke with a mean look and Sasuke tells Sakura he "loves her" Sakura grasps the covers and puts them over Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke lies next to Sakura and tells her goodnight, and then Sakura puts her arm around Sasuke and falls asleep. Sakura wakes up like she was in a horror movie and runs strait to the bathroom and slams the door with all of her might.

Sasuke jumps up and yells "Is everything o.k. in there?" Sasuke walks strait over to the door with concern like Sakura was in a need of attention and knocks on the door about 10 times. Sasuke starts to check on her every 5 minutes just in case she needs help of anything.

Sakura opens the door quietly after thirty minutes of being in there. Sakura looks down at the ground and then looks up, with her face pale. Sasuke looks at Sakura with confusion; Sasuke asks Sakura "what's a matter?"

Sakura stand still and starts to stare at Sasuke. Sakura just shrugs her shoulders and answers Sasuke with a sickly voice "I think I might just have the stomach flu!" Sakura walks over to the kitchen in Sasuke's house and asks "Sasuke do you have and medicine or something?"

Sasuke opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out some "Tums" Sasuke holds out two of them and hand them to Sakura. Sakura chews them up and walks over to Sasuke and gives him a big juicy kiss in the lips. Sasuke looks at Sakura and asks "What was that for"

Sakura says "just because I love you" Sasuke picks up Sakura at the stomach and carries her to the couch in the living room. The living room was dark and the blinds were shut. Sasuke starts kissing her neck up and down.

Sakura starts laughing then all of the sudden Sasuke and Sakura hear a knock at the door. Sakura pushes Sasuke off of her and Sasuke walks over to the door. Sasuke opens up the door and it was Naruto, Sakura runs and jumps on to Sasuke's back.

Naruto just stairs at Sakura and Sasuke and Sakura breaks the silence and says "Hey Naruto what's up?" Then Naruto screams "WHAT'S UP – WHAT'S UP, SAKURA WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU OVER HERE?!?!?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto with a confused look. Sakura looks at Naruto and says "Why is it your business, all you do is yell at everyone and get in my way all the time!" Sasuke adds in "Naruto why don't you just go home!"

Sasuke then closes the door in Naruto's face.

Please comment more chapters coming soon:


	3. Why Runaway When Your Happy?

**One Love And One Enemy **

**Chapter 3 Why Runaway When Your Happy?**

Naruto then thrusts his hand on the door forcing it to stay open. "Sasuke can I just speak with you for a second outside?" Naruto says as calmly as he can. "Whatever I can do to get you away from my house!" Sasuke says sarcastically.

They both walked down the street so that Sakura couldn't hear their conversation. Naruto looks down, sighs softly, and says "Are you sleeping with Sakura?" Sasuke looks up quickly and immediately says "What if I am?" Naruto was shocked and yells "ARE YOU!?"

Sasuke looks at him then smiles and says "Sorry, I couldn't help myself she forced me and plus I love Sakura." Naruto falls to the ground and Sasuke saw one tear fall from Naruto's face.

Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto; Naruto quickly jumps up and punches Sasuke in the face with his left arm! Sasuke jumps back and fall to the ground; two guys from the other side of the street run over and start yelling "FIGHT, FIGHT". Sasuke jumps back up and punches Naruto as hard as he can in the face but Naruto doges it! All of the sudden more people show up and start joining in with what the two guys were yelling.

Naruto lifts up Sasuke and drops him in a trash can right next to them. Sasuke falls out of the trash can and takes it off of him and throws it at Naruto's hand. The trash can hit Naruto and he falls to the concrete padding. Sasuke yells "Do you give up yet you pathetic loser!" Sasuke walks up to Naruto and picks him up.

Naruto opens his eyes and says "NO" and spits in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke drops Naruto to the ground. Sasuke wipes his face off and Naruto pulls out a knife ready to stab Sasuke. When all of the sudden Sakura shows up, and runs up to Naruto and Screams "DROP THE KNIFE NARUTO!!!" Naruto looks at Sakura and immediately drops the knife. Naruto gets up slowly and runs away with nothing but gilt for what he has done to Sasuke.

Sakura runs over to Sasuke and screams "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE? THAT'S WHAT I SURE WANT TO KNOW!" The crowd eventually went away as soon as Sakura and Sasuke went back home.

Sasuke looks at Sakura and says stupid "Hay Naruto started it" Sakura takes Sasuke home and has a surprise for Sasuke. Sasuke hold out his hands and Sakura walks over to Sasuke and puts his hands on her stomach ……

Sorry for the clif hanger put I just had to do it! PLEASE comment!

More chapters coming soon!


End file.
